bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Reborn Íkaros Azius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810798 |idalt = |no = 8581 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 23 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |bb_distribute = 11, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 10, 15, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |ubb_distribute = 12, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description =A highly intelligent inventor demigod from the recently-discovered echo of an intact Athensphere, a world once thought shattered by the all-consuming Void. His incredible similarity to the Mad Heretic has not gone unnoticed by Noel and the others at the Summoners' Lab. Azius's marked difference in disposition was most curious; Giselle postulates it may be a side effect of a single entity existing in multiversal instances. Like Gazia, Azius is zealous and passionate about his work. Both have contributed incredible technological advances to benefit their people, and yet they have been demonized, albeit for different reasons. Where Gazia sought to remake the world in cold, brutal iron, Azius refused to allow his fellow demigods to succumb to megalomania. Out of some innate need to ascend to (perhaps even overcome) the level of their progenitors, they built Athensphere with increasing blood and steel. Under their unconquerable banner, soldiers rallied as one behind their Archon, but among the demigods, a mad struggle for power behind the scenes ensured that his leadership would not remain eternal. Behind a facade of utopian normalcy, mechanical augmentations had seeped into every pore of Athensphere. Draegar's death from excessive experimentation was only the first among their kind. How many more innocent lives would be lost from his well-meaning inventions? Steeling his resolve, Azius exiled himself. It was not the Athensphere he envisioned—all he saw were hollow looks of indolence and power-hungry smiles. His only hope now lay in the mysteries of the great expanse above—across the Veil of the Void. |summon =Ah! You've arrived. Excellent! No longer shall the Veil separate us in ignorance. Now, we have much to speak of. |fusion =Simply fascinating, the potential of the human body! To think my brethren would throw it all away in favor of those maddening machines. |evolution =To be truly great is to cast aside all fear and wear fire in your heart, so that you may truly soar. |hp_base = 6615 |atk_base = 2555 |def_base = 2555 |rec_base = 2415 |hp_lord = 9450 |atk_lord = 3650 |def_lord = 3650 |rec_lord = 3450 |hp_anima = 10568 |rec_anima = 3152 |atk_breaker = 3948 |def_breaker = 3352 |def_guardian = 3948 |rec_guardian = 3301 |def_oracle = 3501 |rec_oracle = 3897 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Touched with Fire |lsdescription = 100% Def, max HP, 200% Atk (Fire), 15% damage reduction, 250% spark damage, damage taken fills BB gauge & probable 1 KO resistance |lsnote = Fills 6-9 BC & 25% chance to resist KO |bb = Waxen Xoanon |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes (partial HP drain), boosts max HP, fills BB gauge for 3 turns, fills BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, probable KO resistance & 100% critical and elemental damage reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 30% HP, fills 12 BC gradually, fills 14 BC when guarding & 20% chance to resist KO |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Agalmata In Flight |sbbdescription = 22 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo Fire attack on all foes (partial HP drain), 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, fills BB gauge, boosts spark damage for 3 turns & boosts spark damage (Fire) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, drains 25-30% damage, fills 20 BC, 220% Spark damage & 100% Spark damage for Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |ubb = Incandescent Downfall |ubbdescription = 28 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, fills BB gauge for 4 turns, boosts spark damage for 4 turns & probable KO resistance |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 55% HP, fills 100 BC, 500% Spark & 80% chance to resist KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Zenith Falling |synergy = Magma |bondunit = S'eljah, Queen in Cobalt |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, spark damage, Fire, Earth elemental damage, BB gauge, 80% KO resistance, 100% damage reduction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Fervent Passions |esitem = |esdescription = 10% reduction to BB activation cost for all allies, restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies, 30% all parameters, 120% Fire elemental damage & probable 2 KO resistance |esnote = Heals 4000-5000 HP & 50% chance to resist KO |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% elemental damage |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 25% reduction to BB activation cost |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill4_1_note = 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill5_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill6_2_sp = 25 |omniskill6_2_desc = Add to BB (50% damage reduction for 3 turns) |omniskill6_3_sp = 15 |omniskill6_3_desc = Add to BB (15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns) |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Add to SBB (damage taken fills BB gauge for 3 turns) |omniskill6_4_note = Fills 6-9 BC |omniskill6_5_sp = 20 |omniskill6_5_desc = Add to SBB (probable evasion for 2 turns) |omniskill6_5_note = 20% chance |omniskill6_6_sp = 20 |omniskill6_6_desc = Add to SBB (fills OD gauge) |omniskill6_6_note = 14% OD fill |omniskill6_7_sp = 15 |omniskill6_7_desc = Allows BB's base effects to last additional 1 turn |howtoget = *Destiny Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}